Temporary and semi-permanent panel systems are commonly employed in a variety of situations. For example, a panel system may be used for display purposes at an exhibition or it may be used as a partition wall in order to divide up a room, in which case the panels usually extend from the floor to the ceiling. The panel system should be readily erected with accurate alignment of the component parts and once assembled, it should be able to withstand minor impacts. When the panel system is no longer required, it should be readily disassembled without damage to the component parts so that they may be re-used.
In known panel systems, panels are supported on a frame by means of suitable fasteners. In many cases there are unattractive gaps between the panels, through which the frame may be seen. These gaps provide a passage through the panel system such that the system is a poor barrier for noise, heat and even the spread of fire. In known panel systems, disassembly is often an awkward process and sometimes results in damage to the panels so that they cannot be re-used.